Servants of the Storms
by barbarafrazier
Summary: When one storm ended, another one seemed to pop right up. I never expected a storm in my life to cause such a big mess in my life. DonXOC
1. The Start of Something

It was a busy day in the ER, there had been a 12 car pile up at some intersection. Thankfully, most of the people only had minor injuries, but the ER had become a madhouse with so many injuries at once. A gurney nearly ran me over as I moved out of the way. I, just as many others, had been called in to help out in my field of expertise. Only 4 people had come in with serious injuries and they were up in surgery now. I flashed my badge to the nurses' station and walked into the changing room. The nurses all knew me and just smiled and/or waved.

"They even called you in?" One of the nurses asked as I walked out of the changing room.

"Yep," I say adjusting my white coat. "It seems that way Tracy."

"Well, glad you could come here to help Allicia," she says.

"Thanks," I said.

Every time I came to the hospital I was given a plain white coat to wear. Oh did I forget to mention I am not a doctor. I am a detective and I handle a lot of children's cases, so I come in to help when there are a lot of children involved in a major accident. I was just there to listen and keep kids busy until a doctor could see them. I asked a passing nurse how to get to the room I was assigned and headed off in the direction she pointed. I paused a moment and then drew the curtain aside to see a cute little red haired girl, with a few cuts on her arms.

"Hello there," I said smiling sweetly. "My name is Alicia, what's yours?"

"My...name...is...Sarah," the little girl says quietly with tears running down her cheeks.

" Its ok sweetie," I say handing her a tissue from the box and sitting on the bed next to her. "You are safe here."

"My stomach hurts," Sarah says.

"Well I am sure the nurse is coming soon to get that looked," I said looking at the nurse who just walked in and she nodded her head.

"Ok," she says and she seemingly had calmed down a bit. "I haven't seen my mommy or daddy since we got here."

"Well," I said, "I will go and check with the other nurses and see where they are, while you go with this nurse to get your stomach looked at."

Sarah nodded her. I smiled at her and headed back out to the main nurses' station. Once I got to the station, I asked the first nurse I saw, which was my friend.

"Hey Tracy," I said. "Do you know about the little girl I was just with and what happened to her parents?"

"Her mom didn't survive the crash and was DOA," Tracy said grimmly. "But her dad is up in surgery on the 4th floor."

"Thanks," I said. "Guess I am going up then."

I walked through the crowd and went to the elevators and surprisingly it was empty, as I headed to the 4th floor. As I stepped out of the elevator I checked with the nurses as to which OR room the dad was in, and headed in that direction. As I was walking I was prepping myself to hear the worst news, and then having to tell a little girl her parents had both passed away. I came to the waiting room and it was full of more people than I had expected.

" Hello," I said. "I am looking for Mr. Greg Owens."


	2. Good News Travels Fast

The group in the room all turned to look at me. I saw one familiar face. The tallest detective stood up and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Det. Flack," he said smiling. " He just went into surgery, but they said it didn't look too bad."

"Oh," I sighed out happily.

"What were you looking for him in?" He asked with a bit of trepidation, like I was going to say something bad.

" I was just with his little girl and she was asking about her parents." I said looking around the room and saw a mix of relief and sadness.

"So she is ok?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea," I said with a smile. "She has a few minor cuts and was going to get a X-ray on her stomach to see why it was hurting." My pager went off. "Oh that's actually her now if one of you wants to come with me?"

"I will," another guy a little shorter and with sandy hair stood up.

"Ok follow me," I said.

The detective and I headed back to the elevator to head back down to the x-ray room. He was attractive, but he just wasn't my type.

"So Doc," he said, "is Sarah ok?"

"Well Detective," I said with a little irritation in my voice, "she as having some minor pain in her stomach, but the x-ray should help show what's wrong."

"Sorry," he says catching on why calling me 'doc' was irritating. "My name is Detective Danny Messer."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a laugh. " I am Alicia Simmons."

As we exited the elevator and headed to the x-ray department, I noticed that it seemed to be the only place that was not crowded. I asked the nurses which room Sarah was in and went off in that direction. Though I did notice the looks and smiles the detective was receiving. As we got closer, the nurse stepped out of the room. She looked a bit confused, but straightened up when she saw Danny.

"Hi," she said extending her hand to Danny with a coy smile. "I just finished the x-ray and all seems good. It is probably just bruising from the accident." She shot me a look as if to say ' _why are you still here?'_

"Well thank you," I said a bit short with her. I ushered Danny into the room and turned to her, "You may go now."

Danny choked back a laugh and seemed like he was gonna say something as I shut the door, but he got tackled by a red ball of fire. SHe clung to his leg until he picked her up into a big bear hug.

"UNCLE DANNY," she said excitedly.

"Sarah!" He said happy to see she was ok. "We were worried about you."

"How is daddy?" She asked me as she turned her head to look at me.

"Well," I said, "he was just going into surgery, but I am sure we can go up to check on him if you like."

"Really?!" She almost screamed with excitement.

I smiled as she nearly jumped out of Danny's arms and raced to the door. As we passed the nurses I informed them where we were going and they nodded. We got into the elevator and headed back up to the OR area. As we were going up and walking towards the waiting room, Sarah had been telling Danny and I about a teddy bear she had gotten, but had lost in the crash. Once we got in view of the waiting room, she shot off like a bolt and ran into the arms of Detective Flack.

"Uncle Flack!" She yelled happily.

"Sarah!" He said scooping her up. "You are ok!"

"How is daddy?" She asked. She seemed to like to get straight to the point.

"Well he got out of surgery right before you got here," Flack said. "But he needs to rest a bit before we go see him.


	3. All is Not What it Seems

*A/N So this chapter is short, because I didn't like it in the other chapters and so it became its own mini chapter. I do not own CSI:NY or any of their wonderful characters. I only own my OC and others I may or may not throw into the story. I will try to update often, but teaching small ones tends to exhaust me. Though I really enjoy writing so I will try to be more proactive. Any and all feedback is appreciated.*

Three cell phones went off at the same time. A lady with beautifully curly hair and an older detective next to her, took out their phones. I took out my phone and excused myself to answer the call. After the call ended, I hung up the phone and turned back to the group.

"Sarah," I said looking at her, "I have to run, but I will be back to check up on you in a little bit."

"Promise?" The little girl asked me with hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course," I said. She wrapped her little arms around me for a second. "If these nice people don't mind watching you for a bit." I said with a bit of a smirk.

"She will be in the best hands," Flack says as he looks me in the eyes.

I waved to them all as I walked back to the elevator. The other two had already left and I made my way down to the lounge and my locker. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and returned the white coat to the nurses. I adjusted my badge on my hip as I stepped out of the hospital. The sidewalk seemed extra busy because of the traffic. The weather was so beautiful as I walked. I knew a car would be there for me when I got there, besides traffic was killer today.


	4. Surprise!

*A/N I do not own CSI:NY or their characters. I just own mine*

Detectives Taylor and Bonasera pulled up to the house the call came from and grabbed their kits as they headed up towards the house. They had just been called away from the hospital where their friend was to a double homicide. They were greeted at the door by an officer.

"What do we have?" Mac asked the detective as he looked inside the house.

"Two victims DOA, looks like murder suicide," the detective says as he leads them to the living room. "Female vic seems to have been shot first and then the male vic shot himself."

"Did anyone hear anything?" Stella asked.

"We have and eye witness, but I don't think you will get much out of her," he says walking back to the front door.

"Why?" Mac asked looking at the officer.

"She is only 6 yrs old," he said looking at noticing their surprise. "We called in a our child specialist. Ah! Here she comes."

Mac and Stella look out to the woman approaching from the sidewalk.

*My POV*

I flashed my badge to the officer at the tape and he lifted it for me to walk up to the house.I walked past the cop cars not really looking in them, and up the short steps to the door. I had noticed the 2 detectives as I walked up to the house, and I knew they had questions, but I had a job to do and would answer questions later.

"Det. Taylor, Bonasera this is Det. Simmons," the officer introduced.

"Good to see you both again," I said extending my hand to shake each of theirs with a smile.

"You are a cop?" Mac asked obviously confused a little.

"Yes sir," I said, "Whenever I am called to the hospital to help out, they have found that kids respond better to a white coat than to a badge."

"Wow," Stella says. "I thought you were a doctor."

"Nope," I said with a laugh. "And I never did say I was a doctor."

The 2 detectives looked at each other, they seemed to be talking to each other in their heads. Haha.

"Officer Jones," I said getting the officer's attention, "Where is the witness?"

"Oh," he states quickly, " we put her in the back of my squad car to keep her away from the scene."

"Are you insane?!" I say slapping him on the back of the head. "Do you realize how scared she must be?" I rush to the police car I passed earlier.


	5. 2 Moms?

*A/N I do not own CSI:NY. Just my OCs. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Any and all reviews will be welcomed, just try to be nice. I will try to update regularly.*

Mac and Stella had gone to check the crime scene and surrounding area, as I walked towards the squad car. I realized I had passed it earlier and not looked at it. As I got closer I could see a little girl crying in the back seat, I made a mental note to smack Jones one more time on his head. I opened the door slowly and knelt down to look at the little girl. She didn't look hurt but had dried blood on her dress.

"Hi," I say, "my name is Alicia. I am a police officer. What is your name?"

"My...(hiccup) name is...(hiccup) Angel." Angel says through tears. "I think...(hiccup) I killed mommy and...(hiccup) daddy."

"Why do you say that," I say a little taken aback by her statement.

"They were yelling...(hiccup) about me," she says and then bursts into more tears.

I pick up Angel and try to soothe her sobs. _How could one so little think such an awful thing. What exactly happened in this house?_ I moved Angel over to my other hip and pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my partner to come pick us up. I started to walk back up to the house, slightly irritated he hadn't already gotten here by now since we both got the call out. A woman suddenly broke the police line and ran straight at me and Angel.

"My baby," she screamed as she tried to reach for Angel. I turned quickly to avoid her as Jones grabbed her to stop her from grabbing Angel.

"Sorry," I say really confused, "she is the sole witness to this horiffic crime and will be in the custody of Social Services until this is over. Also, she said her mom is inside." I spun around and marched up the steps towards Mac and Stella who had come out because of the commotion. "I know you need to process her, but I think things have gotten a bit chaotic here, and it would be better for Angel if I take her back to the station and you can do it there."

Mac and Stella agree and I told them where I would be as I saw my partner drive up. I told them about the 'other' mother and headed to the car. I carefully buckled Angel into the kids seat in the back of our car and hopped into the passenger's seat. I knew that once we got her more comfortable and away from all the noise, she would open up a bit more.

*Time Skip*

As I walked into the precinct, my partner and I were arguing about the latest video game he had just gotten. We are nerds a bit but it's why we work well together. I scanned the sea of desks for one detective until I found him, Detec. Flack. I walked over to his desk with Angel still in my arms.

"Hey Flack," I say as I get closer. "How is Owens doing?"

"He is out of surgery and Messer stayed with him and Sarah," Flack says obviously confused by the small girl in my arms. "Since when did you get a kid?"

"I didn't" I said laughing, "she is the only witness to her parents murder."

"Wow," Flack says shock and sadness in his eyes as he looked at Angel. "She is too young to have had to see that."

"Yea," I say, "but the strangest thing is that a woman crossed the tape line and claimed she was Angel's mom."

"Well, I know Mac will get that all sorted out," he said assuredly.

"Hope so," I said. "Oh by the way, thanks for not ratting me out at the hospital."

"No problem," he said.

We seperated and I headed to my desk after giving Flack a smile. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked to my desk. I know I didn't do it that often and he kept trying to find ways to make me smile. I looked back and he had returned to his paperwork on his desk. I laughed slightly as I reached my desk.

I sat Angel down in a chair next to my desk and reached down to the bottom drawer. I always kept so coloring books and crayons there for situations like this. I pulled them out and set them on the table in front of Angel. Angel picked one of the books and I grabbed another one and we both started to color. Once the CSIs got back I knew they would have questions and I would be ready to answer them all.


	6. Love the Rain

*A/N I do not own CSI:NY I only own my OCs and some story lines. I have my own story line for now but I might try to incorporate the TV show stories at some point. Thanks for reading and reviewing.*

Mac and Stella walked into the precinct some time later after processing the house. They headed straight to Flack's desk. He was on the phone as they walked up and held his finger up to finish the call. The 2 older detectives took the time to scan the crowded bull pin and soon found their eyes resting on a familiar detective and child coloring.

"Sorry about that," Flack said, but noticed where they were looking. "She really has a way with kids you know."

"You knew at the hospital," Mac says turning to his friend.

"Yea," Flack says," but she is a detective and I don't remember her saying she was a doctor."

Mac and Stella looked at each other, surprised to hear almost the exact same words Alicia had said to them hours earlier. I soon felt the eyes staring at me and I looked up to see 3 detectives looking at us from a few desks away. I gave them a quick smile and turned to Angel. I took her coloring book and mine, and put them with the crayons in the bottom drawer of my desk. We headed back over to Flack's desk.

"Hello again," I said with a playful smile.

"So any more surprises," Stella says with a playful smile as well.

"I don't think so Det. Bonasera," I said, "but if something comes up I will try to warn you."

"Uhm," Mac says getting everyone's attention. " Is she calm enough to be processed?" He looked at the little girl hiding behind the younger detectives legs.

"Angel," I said kneeling down to her level, "these are my friends and they want to take you to do some tests and talk to you about what happened at your house. Is that ok? When you come back we can color some more ok?"

Angel nodded her head slowly and stepped out from behind me and smiled at the others. She took Stella's outstretched hand. The three of them headed off to the lab. I turned to Don.

"Well," I said walking to my desk and grabbing my purse, "I promised a little girl I would check on her. If anything happens please give me a call."

Don nodded his head yes and I headed out the front doors. The hospital really wasn't that far away, and traffic was still at a standstill. I decided I could use more exercise and started walking to the hospital. Suddenly the sky grew darker and rain started to fall. I cursed quietly under my breath, but was happy I remembered my umbrella. Many people had cleared the sidewalks when the rain started and I was thankful. I loved walking in the rain. I had stopped paying attention to my surroundings and that is when I heard the shot and felt a sharp pain and heat in my shoulder. I ducked down and saw that there was a growing red stain on the shoulder of my coat. Everything started to spin as I lost blood. I faintly heard footsteps and sirens.

"This is what you get B**ch for taking her away," a strange voice said.

I couldn't really bring myself to look up at them as I was starting to fade out. I heard the feet walk away and then others running. The sirens were close but sounded so far away. I could have sworn I heard my name as I fell over as everything went black.


	7. What Happened!

*A/N I do not own CSI:NY I only own my OCs and some story lines. I have my own story line for now but I might try to incorporate the TV show stories at some point. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sorry for not updating recently. There have been some big holidays here and holidays in the middle of the week and it has thrown my schedules for a twist. I have also had a recent medical thing develop and I have been dealing with that. Now without further ado, ket the story continue...*

*Earlier* (Nobody's POV)

Flack was sitting at his desk talking to Mac and Stella as they got to know Angel a little bit. She was very shaken by what had happened to her parents. It was hard to get her to talk, but she opened up when they turned the conversation towards Alicia. Once they finished their questions, a social worker came to get Angel and they went with Stella to the lab to run some tests on the blood and fingerprints found. Really it was to dot the Is and cross all Ts. Angel was small, but she could have hurt her parents if she had gotten angry, they had seen it before in kids.

A call came in about shots fired a few blocks from the hospital. Flack and several others grabbed their keys and coats and rushed out of the precinct. Mac was right on his heels. They jumped in Flack's car and headed out to the scene. The cops lights helped part the sea of traffic so they got there quickly. Mac and Flack were one of the first cars there.

"Where was the shot fired?" Flack asked the pedestrians who were hiding behind the newspaper stands. They pointed down the street a little ways. The 2 detectives took off down the street. Mac was a little faster than Flack.

"Flack..." Mac said slowing a bit and turning to let the detective see what had happened.

"Wha... ALICIA!" Flack yelled running faster to the female detective on the ground.

"Send an ambulance, Officer down!" Mac was yelling into his phone as he got closer to Alicia.

Her eyes were shut and the red stain on her shoulder was getting larger by the second. Mac had taken his jacket off and passed it to Flack to press into the wound to stop the bleeding. Mac waved over the EMTs as the ambulances arrived. Mac pulled Flack out of the way so that they could prepare her for transport. They got the stretcher into the ambulance and headed to the hospital. The 2 detectives were right behind the ambulance and out the car before they got the stretcher out of the ambulance. They were stopped from following her into the OR, but were directed to a waiting area.

"She will be fine," Mac tried to reassure Flack. "She is a tough woman." Mac had only just met her and he had already grown to like her like a member of his team.

"I just don't know what I would do if she doesn't make it," Flack said dropping his head into his hands.

"How did you meet Alicia?" Mac asked trying to distract Flack.

""We went to the same high school," Flack said with a small smile. "She went through police academy with me, but was drawn to the cases with kids more. So she took extra classes to get a better degree, and could work more cases with kids."

"So you two are really close," Mac asked. He was smiling a little at the younger detective. He knew what Flack had been through and how much he needed some happiness in his life.

"Yea," Flack said. "I was ecstatic when I heard she was transferring to my precinct. I think I might be falling for her."

"She will get through this and be back to work and making jokes in no time," Mac said resting a hand on Flack's shoulder.

The doctor came out of the OR and came over to tell them the news of the surgery. Flack sank down into his chair again. Mac pulled out his phone to get his team processing the scene right away.


End file.
